The bandwidth of a high-frequency filter should equal at least 5% of the center frequency of the filter. For surface acoustic wave components to be used in front-end modules, the power compatibility of electrode structures of the component is a consideration.
Power-resistant electrode structures with a layer of sequence of AlMgCu or AlZrCu and Ti are known from the publication R. Takayama et al., “High Power Durable Electrodes for GHz Band SAW Duplexers,” Ultrasonic Symposium, 2000 IEEE, Vol. 1, pp. 9-13.
From the publications EP 0734120 B1 and US2004/0140734 A1, a surface acoustic wave component is known, in which a surface of a piezoelectric substrate with electrode structures arranged thereon is covered with a temperature-compensating layer made from silicon dioxide. The electrode structures are formed by a layer made from Al or an Al alloy.
Another surface acoustic wave component, in which electrode structures covered with a SiO2 layer primarily contain Ag, is known from the publication US2003/0137367A1.